The term metaverse is widely used to describe a fully immersive 3D virtual space, wherein a virtual environment exists where humans are represented by an avatar and may interact with other user's avatars, both socially and economically, and with software agents in a cyber space. The environment in a metaverse is built upon a metaphor of the real world, but in some cases, without the physical limitations of the real world. In a metaverse application, such as Second Life®, users are allowed to have friends, create groups, and talk and mingle with strangers, fly, and teleport to different locations, and different metaverses.
Currently in a metaverse application, a user is only able to enter the metaverse as it exists in real time and attend an event that is presently taking place at the moment the user is in the metaverse. However, at least one event may have transpired in the past that a user did not attend because the user was not logged on during that time. For example, a user may want to attend a virtual conference held by a company in the metaverse, but the user may not be able to attend the virtual conference because there are two or more events in the metaverse that the user wants to attend that are scheduled during the same time or the user is not able to be in the metaverse at the scheduled time of the event.
Currently in a metaverse application, a user is able to view a list of past, current, and future events. Of the current and past events, the user may choose to attend only those events currently taking place. Although the user may select a past event, the user is simply teleported to the location of the past event, but the activities of the past event are concluded as the past event has since ended and is not currently taking place. In some cases, a user may want to attend an event that has already started, but not yet finished. Although the user could join the event in progress, the user may want to attend the event from the beginning. Thus, the current solution to attend an event in a metaverse application is limited because it does not allow a user to attend and observe past events.